Computer generated holograms are considered by many researchers and experts to be desirable solution of the three-dimensional (3-D) display technology. A hologram, when illuminated by a coherent beam, can reconstruct a 3-D object scene it represents before the eyes of an observer. With the advancement of computing and display technology, it is now possible to generate digital holograms at video rate, e.g., over 25 frames per second, that can represent a three-dimensional (3-D) object scene. The technology is commonly referred to as “Computer Generated Holography” (CGH). When the digital holograms is presented on a high-resolution device (such as a liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) device) and illuminated with a coherent beam, the recorded 3-D scene can be observed directly as a reconstructed holographic image. Alternatively, the reconstructed image can be projected onto a screen that can be positioned at the focal plane. If the display device is self-illuminating (e.g. a micro light-emitting diode (LED) device), an external illumination may be unnecessary.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview relating to holography, and is not intended to be exhaustive.